My Short Life
by Kowagame
Summary: Naruto terkena sebuah penyakit yang menyebabkan ia hanya bisa hidup selama 2 bulan. Edited chapter 2, added chapter 3. Mind to RnR ? Thx
1. Chapter 1 : Penderitaan dan Kesedihan

Holaa … ^^

Kowa balikk lgi dengan Fic bru … *plok plok plok*

Tapi yg namanya Newbie ya tetap newbie . So, Kowa sangat amat sungguh *aL4y m0d3::0N xD* membutuhkan kritik atau saran atau nama lainnya "Review". Tapi, karena Kowa masih **Newbie, **jadi plisss jgn kasih api a.k.a flame iia .. Btw, karena aq jg masih newbie, maaf iia kalo mungkin udah ada cerita yang mirip-mirip ama cerita ini ^^v

Okeii ,, tanpa ba bi bu ,, langsung to the point aja.

Selamat menikmati "emang makanan? ==a" .. Umm ,, maksud Kowa, selamat membacaaa ^^

Best Regards

**My Short Life**

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**U/ rate, genre, dll ,, silahkan baca di tempat yang disediakan. =P**

**Warning : Hmm,, GaJelas , Jelek , Mungkin ada kmbarannya, g sesuai ama cerita yang asli, typo, nama tempat yang salah , DLL .. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desa Konohagakure. Desa yang indah, damai, sejuk. Yang tinggal di desa ini pasti bahagia. Hokagenya, Hatake Kakashi, sangat bijak memimpin –dibanding pemerintahan otoriter Danzō-. Ia begitu menyayangi rakyatnya, sehingga rakyatnya pun menyayanginya.

Ada sebuah keluarga, yang dikepalai Namikaze Minato, mantan Hokage ke-4, beristri Kushina Uzumaki dan memiliki seorang anak bernama Naruto. Keluarga ini sangat baik, suka menolong, peduli thd tetanggannya, sehingga banyak orang yang menyayangi keluarga ini. Naruto pun juga anak yang baik. Ia pintar, suka menolong temannya tanpa pamrih, sehingga teman-temannya pun sayang padanya.

Naruto yang saat ini kelas 3 SMA di Konoha Senior High School [KSHS] sudah mempunyai pacar. Pacarnya sangat cantik. Kalau ga salah, namanya Haruno Sakura, yang ditembaknya waktu kelas 6 SD. Naruto termasuk orang yang beruntung bisa mendapat sakura. Soalnya, ia mempunyai saingan yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, yang termasuk cowok keren di sekolahnya. Tetapi Sakura lebih memilih Naruto daripada Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke terpaksa bersama Hinata Hyuuga. Tetapi pada akhirnya SasuHna putus saat mereka kelas 2 SMP.

Naruto punya banyak teman. Di sekolahnya, Naruto dkk suka bermain bersama. Kadang-kadang benteng-bentengan, kadang hide and seek, dll. Tetapi, suatu hari, ada sebuah kejadian yang sangat mengubah hidup Naruto.

Saat itu, mereka sedang bermain benteng-bentengan. Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, dan Lee vs. Sasuke, Shino, Tenten, Shikamaru, dan Ino. Choji hanya menonton bersama Neji.

"Ooii Hinata, jaga bentengnyaa.. Aku mau ngejar si Shino!" kata Naruto. "Okk Nar, semoga sukses." Kata Hinata sambil mengerlingkan mata. "Oow ,, oow [kayak suaranya yg di Neighbors from Hell],, Naruto datang. Lee, cepat kejar" kata Shino sambil menghindari kejaran Naruto. "Aim kaminggg.. Priper yor self Narr!" kata Lee yang sok Inggis-an tapi katroknya juga kumat ==a. "Waduh, mati konn.. Si Lee katrok-katrok gitu tapi larinya cepat. Heaahh!"

**Bugghh !**

Tiba-tiba Naruto terjatuh. Semua pun terkejut. Ternyata Naruto pingsan.

"Mungkin hanya kelelahan. Dia kan tadi begitu semangat." Ujar Ino. "Ayo, bawa Naruto ke UKS. Ntar malah jadi berabe." Kata Ssuke sambil membopong Naruto, dibantu Lee, Kiba dan Shino. [Posisi Naruto diangkat seperti orang yang mau dilempar ke kali]

Di UKS

"Sepertinya Naruto pingsan bukan karena mengalami kelelahan. Lihatlah. Ia berkeringat, detak jantungnya bertambah cepat. Aku harus secepatnya menelepon RS. " kata Suster.

Suster penjaga UKS pun memnelepon RS, setelah mendapat izin dari kepala sekolah. Tak lama kemudian, ambulans pun datang. Sakura, Hinata, lee dan Sasuke disuruh ikut mendampingi Naruto ke RS. Sementara lainnya dipanggil kepala sekolah untuk dimintai keterangan.

Naruto pun langsung dibawa ke UGD. Tak lama kemudian, Tsunade –sang Dokter- keluar dari ruang UGD. Sakura pun langsung menghampiri Tsunade.

"Dokter Tsunade, bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya sekarang. Akan kuberi tahu begitu Naruto sadar." Balas Tsunade.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Naruto pun sadar. Semua teman Naruto dan Tsunade masuk ke kamar Naruto.

"Sebelum aku berbicara, kalian tidak boleh memotong. Huff.. Naruto, maaf sekali. Sebenarnya,, kamu terkena penyakit.." "Penyakit apa Dok?" potong Sakura. "Sakura, Jangan memotong! Naruto, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Kamu diidentifikasi terkena penyakit Leukimia." Jelas Tsunade sambil ada perasaan menyesal telah mengatakannya.

"APAAA? !" seisi ruangan kaget semua. Hinata pingsan, karena tidak mampu menerima kenyataan ini.

"Dan hidupmu, hanya tinggal 2 bulan lagi." Ujar Tsunade mengakhiri.

Semua yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Naruto hanya sanggup berkata "a..a…appp..apppaa ?"

-**To Be Continued-**

Gimana critanya? Jelek iia? Fic ini perlu dulanjutin atau ga? N don't forget, Review pliss^^ . Thxx =DD

Best Regards

Kowagame Ikaru


	2. Chapter 2 : Knyataan yang Sulit Diterima

Tap tap tap tap tap ….

Suara langkah kaki yang berlarian membuat keributan sendiri di RS Konoha.

Bukan 2 kaki, melainkan 2 pasang kaki. Yang 1 pria, yang 1 wanita. Keduanya cukup dikenal masyarakat.

Yang pria tampan, yang wanita cantik. Mereka menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Ruangan no 50. Kekhawatiran terlihat dari raut wajah mereka.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja? Tsunade, ada apa dengannya?" akhirnya si pria berbicara.

"Kalian…" Tsunade lalu menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah mereka. "A…Ayah, aku terkena Leukimia" ucap seseorang berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang terduduk di sebuah ranjang RS. "A..a..APA ?"Si pria dan si wanita tak mampu berkata kata lain. "Dan, kata Dokter, hidupku hanya tinggal 2 bulan lagi" si rambut kuning mengakhiri pembicaraannya. "K..kau bb..bercandd…aa kan. N..Naruto?"Suara si wanita terdengar pilu, bersamaan dengan keluarnya air dari matanya yang indah.

**My Short Life**

**Chapter 2 : Kenyataan yang Sulit Diterima**

**Disclaimer, warning, dll, silahkan lihat di chap 1.**

Kedua orang yang baru dating itu adalah Minato dan Kushina, orang tua Naruto. "Tidak mungkin, INI TIDAK MUNGKIN KAN, TSUNADE!" seru Minato sambil menggebrak meja yang disampingnya. Hal ini membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu ketakutan. Mereka belum pernah melihat mantan Hokage ke-4 semarah ini.

"Minato, tenangkanlah dirimu. Aku tidak mau terjadi keributan di tempat ini." Seru Tsunade. "uugh, Kami-sama, apa yang telah aku lakukan hingga anakku seperti ini" ujar Minato. Kushina hanya bisa menangis sesegukan. Sakura dan teman-teman lainnya pun turut bersedih atas bencana yang diterima Naruto. Sungguh kasihan dia, anak yang baik, ceria, tetapi didiagnosa menderita penyakit yang membuatnya terpaksa meninggalkan teman-temannya dengan cepat.

"Belum ada yang bisa menemukan obatnya (anggap aja waktu itu Leukimia belum ada obatnya), jadi kemungkinan Naruto untuk sembuh sangat kecil, bahkan hamper tidak ada. Tetapi , Minato, Kushina, akan kucoba menemukan obatnya. Aku akan bekerja sama dengan medis dari Suna." Ukar Tsunade meberikan harapan.

"Tsunade, terima kasih. Harapanku, harapan Naruto, harapan kita semua, ada dipundakmu. Jadi, tolong berikan yang terbaik yang bisa engkau lakukan untuk Naruto. Sekali lagi, Terima kasih." Ujar Minato sambil membungkukan badan. "Sekarang aku harus pergi. Aku ada urusan. Secepatnya akan kutemukan obat itu. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku." Janji Tsunade.

"Maafkan aku telah merepotkan kalian. Aku sebenarnya tak ingin hal ini menimpaku.", ujar Naruto sambil menangis sesegukan. "Tak apa-apa Naruto. Kamu tidak bersalah kok. Kita semua akan terus menyuport kamu dalam masa perawatanmu. Kami janji, iya kan tema-teman?" ujar Sakura yang diiringi anggukan teman-temannya, bahkan orang uta Naruto pun ikut mengangguk, menandakan bahwa mereka semua akan tetap menyuport Naruto.

Teman-teman sekolah Naruto yang tidak ikut ke RS tadi, saat jam sekolah usai –setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto terkena Leukemia-langsung berlarian mencari kamar Naruto. "Kamu tidak-apa-apa Naruto"kata Neji. "Aku tak apa-apa Neji. Hanya aku merasa sangat lemah. "N..Naruto, kamu jangan memaksakan diri ya" ujar Hinata yang sedari tadi menutup mulut, tak mampu berkata apa-apa, saat tahu hidup orang yang dicintainya tinggal 2 bulan lagi. "Tapi, aku akan tetap menyuport dan mendukung kamu, Naruto" lanjutnya. "Iya Naruto, kamu masih muda. Masih punya banyak tenaga dan semangat. Ayo, jangan menyerah Naruto!" ujar Lee, dengan cirri khas semangat mudanya.

"Terima kasih teman-teman. Aku sangat bersyukur dan bahagia mempunyai teman sebaik kalian. Kalian tetap mau bersamaku, walaupun aku dalam keadaan lemah. Terima kasih lagi. Aku akan berusaha supaya bisa sembuh." Ujar Naruto sambil menitikan air mata. Ia sendiri hanya berpura-pura kuat di hadapan temannya. Padahal perasaan dalam hatinya, setelah teman-temannya pulang, ia ingin berteriak, menangis, memukul benda di sekelilingnya sekuat-kuatnya. Mengapa Kami-sama tega memberinya cobaan sehebat ini. Padahalia tidak kuat untuk memikulnya.

Tetapi sejenak ia berpikir, hmm,, mungkin saja dibalik cobaan ini ada berkahnya. Aku berarti harus bisa mensyukuri apapun yang Kami-sama lakukan padaku. Karena ia berpikir seperti itu, akhirnya Naruto tidak jadi marah. Hingga malam, masih banyak teman-temannya yang datang. Bahkan Kakashi-senseinya [yang hari ini ultah "happy bday iia ^^] juga ikut berduka atas musibah yang diterima Naruto.

Akhirnya, sekitar pukul 11 malam, semua teman-teman dan gurunya pulang. Orang tuanya memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sakit, menemani Naruto secara bergantian. Maksudnya jika hari ini Kushina yang menjaga Naruto, maka Minato menjaga rumah. Dan mereka akan selalu berbagi tugas.

Malam harinya, Naruto bermimpi…

**TBC**

Telat update ga ? Kalotelat maaf, kalo ga telat ya maafnya buat "mohon maaf lahir batin" xP . Kalo ada typo, tanda baca salah, cerita g nyambung,, langsung ke review yaa .. n Please,, don't give me Flame.

Best Regards

Kowagame Ikaru


	3. Chapter 3 : Sand Siblings

_C'mon babe__,, we must kill the terrorist before they explode a city again._

Suara televisi di sebuah rumah terdengar keras.

"Permisi tuan Kazekage." Kata seorang ninja berpakaian ninja suna.

"Oh, silahkan masuk. Ada perlu apa dengan Gaara?" kata Kankurou.

"Ada sebuah berita dari Konoha. Sangat penting. Dan… menyedihkan." Kata orang itu.

"Baiklah. Akan kupanggil Gaara. Gaara, ada berita untukmu." Teriak Kankurou memanggil Gaara. Gaara pun turun dari kamarnya. Ia ternyata sedang mengerjakan proyek tembok desa yang masih rusak akibat serangan bom Deidara waktu itu. Dan Temari pun ikut di belakang Gaara.

"Ada apa Kankurou?" Tanya Temari.

"Huh, aku memanggil Gaara, kamu yang nanya." Kata Kankurou sambil menyindir Temari. "Gaara, orang ini mendapatkan berita menyedihkan dari Konoha."lanjutnya.

"Apa berita itu?" kata Gaara.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya. Tetapi, kata Hokage ke-5, Naruto terkena Leukimia, dan hidupnya hanya tinggal 2 bulan lagi." Kata orang yang membawa berita itu.

"APA?" teriak Gaara , Kankurou , dan Temari bersamaan.

"Bocah itu menderita Leukimia? Kenapa bisa terjadi?" batin Temari.

"Naruto, kau.. Apakah kau terkena Leukimia sungguhan?" batin Kankurou tidak percaya.

Hening.

"Tuan Kazekage, permohonan Naruto adalah, ia ingin menemui anda dan kedua kakak anda di hari-hari terakhir hidupnya." Lanjut orang yang membawa berita itu.

"Baiklah, Kankurou-san, Temari-san, besok kita akan pergi ke Konoha. Siapkan barang-barang kalian. Untuk proyek tembok desa, biar kuserahkan Baki. Biar dia yang mengerjakan selama aku pergi. Terima kasih atas infonya." Gaara mengakhiri kalimatnya, lalu pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kau boleh pergi. Terima kasih atas infonya. Ayo Temari-san, kita beres-beres barang" kata Kankurou kepada orang yang membawa berita itu.

"Baiklah Kankurou." Kata Temari mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

**Di lantai 2**

"Naruto, kenapa kau bisa terkena Leukimia? Kenapa bisa? Dan, yang membuatku tidak percaya, kenapa umurmu hanya tinggal 2 bulan?" batin Gaara sambil terisak.

**Chapter 3**

**Sand Siblings **

Pagi yang cerah. Burung-burung berkicauan. Hari ini adalah hari ke-5 sejak Naruto di vonis terkena Leukimia. Suasana di Konoha kini mulai normal. Tetapi, ada beberapa orang yang terlihat sibuk. Lihat aja Sakura. Ia sedang berada di perpustakaan Konoha, sedang mencari informasi tentang Leukimia dan obatnya. Ia dengan tekin mencari 1 per 1 buku yang ada di bagian medis. Padahal, buku yang ada di bagian medis ada ribuan, dan tebal bukunya tidak main-main.

Hinata sedang ke Kedai Ramen. Ia ingin membelikan Ramen untuk Naruto, sekaligus menjenguk Naruto. Tsunade pun sedang bekerja ekstra, mencari cara dan formula agar bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Naruto, sambil mengerjakan sedikit dari tugas Hokagenya yang menumpuk. Sisanya dikemanakan?

Di rumah klan Namikaze, Minato rupanya sedang berpikir keras. Shizune rupanya menyuruhnya menggantikan sang Hokage ke-5 mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ahh, Tsunade gila. Tugas sebanyak ini aku harus mengerjakan semua? Dalam waktu 1 bulan lagi. Kapan aku bisa menjenguk Naruto?" gerutu Minato.

"Sudahlah, kerjakan saja. Jangan protes. Tsunade kan juga mencarikan formula untuk Naruto." Hibur Kushina.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu,kau juga harusmembantuku ya. Sedikit saja. Pliss." pinta Minato dengan catty eyes nya.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus membuat makanan untuk hari ini. Lalu pergi ke rumah sakit mengunjungi Naruto. Setelah itu, aku harus membeli beberapa kebutuhan kita yang sudah habis di Konoha Square. " kata Kushina, lalu ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makanan.

"Huh, pelit." Gerutu Minato dalam hati.

**Toko bunga Yamanaka**

"O..ohayou Ino-chan. Aku ingin membeli bunga." Rupanya itu suara Hinata.

"Oh, silahkan masuk Hinata. Kamu ingin membeli bunga apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Umm… Aku ingin mawar putih tanpa duri 2 tangkai.B..berapa harganya?" Tanya Hinata sambil tergagap.

"Ok. Harganya 2000 ryo. Kamu membeli bunga ini untuk Naruto ya?" goda Ino.

"Ahh Ino-chan. Jangan berkata seperti itu." Kata Hinata, lalu ia blushing.

"Hihihi. Ini bunganya Hinata. Jangan lupa, sampaikan salamku untuknya yaa. Met kencan." Goda Ino lagi sambil terkikik.

"Inooo-chan! Kyaa." Teriak Hinata lalu ia berlari meninggalkan Toko bunga Yamanaka, sementara Ino masih terkikik melihat tingkah Hinata.

**Suna Airport**

Gerombolan Sabaku sedang siap-siap di pesawat. Sebelum berangkat, mereka minta pertolongan kepada Jashin-sama agar selamat sampai ke Konoha (Emang bisa?). Pesawat pun berangkat.

"Hmm, bagaimana keadaan si Naruto itu ya?" Tanya Kankurou membuka pembicaraan.

"Kata Hokage ke-5, ia dan Sakura sedang mencari obat dan cara menyembuhkan Leukimia." Kata Gaara.

"Sekarang, kita hanya bisa berdoa, agar obat itu bisa ditemukan secepatnya, dan Naruto bisa sembuh dan sehat kembali." Kata Temari.

"Iya." Sahut Gaara dan Kankurou bersamaan.

Akhirnya, pesawat mereka tiba di Konoha Airport. Mereka segera pergi ke Senju Central Hotel untuk check in dan menaruh barang bawaan mereka. Lalu mereka bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Kantor Hokage.

**Konoha Hospitals**

"P..permisi. N…Naruto-kun, ini aku Hinata." Kata Hinata terbata-bata.

"Masuk saja Hinata. Ada apa kemari?" Tanya Naruto.

"Umm, A..aku membawakan Ramen kesukaanmu. Dan aku i..ingin mengisi vas bunga itu dengan bunga ini." Kata Hinata.

"Oh, baik sekali kau Hinata. Arigatou yaa." Kata Naruto sambil menerima ramen itu.

Saat Naruto sedang memakan Ramen itu, Hinata mengisi vas bunga yang ada di meja dekat ranjang Naruto dengan mawar putih yang baru ia bawa.

"N..Naruto-kun, aku ada urusan. A..aku pamit dahulu ya. Sampai jumpa." Kata Hinata.

"Yup. Terima kasih lagi ya Hinata."kata Naruto.

**Kantor Hokage**

Suara tiga pasang kaki mengalun seirama. Mereka menuju ke sebuah pintu. Dan di belakang pintu itu, ada ruangan yang ingin mereka tuju. Dan orang yang ingin mereka temui, ada di belakang ruangan itu. Terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara seorang wanita.

"Permisi, Tsunade. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Naruto?" Gaara memulai pembicaraan.

"Sepreti yang sudah kamu ketahui, Naruto terkena Leukimia. Dan hidupnya hanya tinggal 2 bulan lagi." Kata Tsunade.

"Lalu, apa tujuan kami di panggil kemari?" Tanya Kankurou.

"Naruto ingin bertemu teman-temannya yang dari Suna. Sekaligus aku ada misi yang harus kalian lakukan. Tetapi, aku baru bisa memberi tahu kalian 2 minggu lagi. Jadi, selama 2 minggu ini, temani Naruto dulu. Lalu, jika tugasku sudah selesai, aku akan member tahu kalian tentang tugasnya. Mengerti?" kataTsunade.

"Baik Tsunade" kata tiga orang dari Suna itu bersamaan.

"Dan untuk kau Gaara, karena kau sudah menjadi Kazekage, misimu tentu berbeda." Lanjut Tsunade.

"Baik, Tsunade. Sekarang, bolehkah kami menjenguk Naruto?" Tanya Gaara.

"Hmm, sebenarnya, jam besuk masih 2 jam lagi. Tetapi, katakan kalian mendapat ijin khusus dari aku. Nanti, aku akan menghubungi Shizune."

"Terima kasih, Hokage" kata Temari.

Mereka bertiga lalu merjalan meninggalkan Kantor Hokage menuju Konoha Hospital.

**To Be Continued**

Ancur, jelek, ga jelas, kKalo ada saran tentang alur cerita, ada typo, tulis aja di review. Sekian, Thx. ^^

**Best Regards**

**Kowagame Ikaru**


End file.
